


Surrender

by GoldenAzula



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, gets bitter later., starts out sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAzula/pseuds/GoldenAzula
Summary: Everything was perfect. Until it wasn't."There isn't room in my heart for anyone else.""Then I don't know what else to say. Because if you can't accept them, you can't have me."





	Surrender

❀ 

It’s early 2014 in the eye of winter, six am, dark, and raining down ice, the lights of his favorite breakfast joint reflecting against the snowflakes on the ground crunching beneath his boots.

Anthony, someone who he's convinced is secretly either the devil or an angel in disguise, is spread out in a snowbank, making a snow man in a thin jacket and ripped jeans, the outline of his chest straining against the sweater he's wearing. Sebastian shivers just from looking at him, or maybe it’s the freezing temperatures. One of the two.

Anthony smiles up at him a few moments later, asks him to join him. But he declines, bending his knees to grab the shorter mans hands so he can pull him up.

"You may have a thick skull man," Sebastian murmurs as Anthony dusts off his clothes and shoves his hands into his pockets. "But if we stay out here any longer, I'm not the only one who's going back to the hotel with a cold."

Anthony gives him a hearty laugh at this. And Sebastian chews at the inside of his cheek when his heart does that trembling thing again. 

He pushes the feeling away.

He manages to drag Anthony inside after another five minutes of the energetic man trying to convince him to make a snow angel, but giving in once Sebastian promises to buy both of their drinks. Anthony shakes his head then, eyes glinting as Sebastian pulls him to the nearest open restaurant and opens the door, warmth spreading around both of them.  

Sebastian tries not to stare when the snowflakes lingering on Anthony's face reflect the light before they melt into his lashes. 

❀ 

It's nerve wrecking in some ways, sitting there, drinking coffee and just soaking in the presence of each other.

Not just because it's Anthony, but because he's _here_ , with him of all people.

It hadn't taken long for Sebastian to see that Anthony was charismatic and charming. Even back when they'd only had a handful of hours working together, he was able to see the confidence radiating off his body in the way he moved, the way he walked.

They hadn't had the time to just sit back and talk once shooting was over, and to be honest once the man with the glowing brown skin and booming voice was gone, Sebastian didn't try to seek him out again. 

And then things changed when they saw each other again during the premiere of their movie.

Once Anthony walked up to him in a crisp suit and a warm smile, Sebastian could barely look him in the eye. His entire being had burned in the presence of him.

And it was only made worse when the dark eyed man kept coming back even after their introductions were over, smiling and asking him questions, teasing him, _touching_ him- acting as if they had been friends for years

And then Sebastian saw it too. The tentative way the man smiled, the way he looked down when Sebastian gazed into his eyes for a bit too long. The way his eyes would linger on his hands when Sebastian would reach up and push back his hair. How behind the booming confidence, there was a softness in his demeanor. A cautiousness. 

It didn't take long to realize that Anthony was just as enamored as he was.

And that realization only succeeded to make the burning inside of him worse.

But by that time they were already stuck with each other, and despite dancing around the elephant in the room of what exactly it was that they were feeling - that didn't stop them from speaking freely of everything else in their lives as they went from one area to the next, learning more about each other each passing day.

It was soon easy to see that the loud, booming man that everyone loved was in many ways; a front. He saw that there was an observant air that Anthony had about himself that was easy to miss, he watched and listened as much as he talked. Sebastian saw how he would laugh loud and heartily one moment, but take him off guard and his true laugh would shine through, high and soft and shaky, racking through his entire body.

He saw that the glint in Anthony's eyes didn't just shine from mischievousness, but awareness. In many ways, his openness was a way of _shielding_ himself too.

There were so many things about them that shouldn't fit. But they did. He fitted here, at Sebastian's side, quiet and loud and broken and _exciting_ and wrong yet beautiful all at once.

And it wasn't as scary as it used to be.

They had exchanged numbers days ago, back when they had been halfway across the country in front of flashing cameras and shouting fans. The atmosphere is so starkly different now, in the snowy banks of nowhere on the corner of a quiet IHOP chain.

He doesn't remember the exact moment that he knew Anthony would be a permanent part of his life. But it didn't matter. He was here now in front of him, smiling down at his phone and texting someone as Sebastian takes their drinks from the waiter who comes up to their table. 

Anthony looks up as Sebastian sits both of their mugs down and suddenly reaches for Sebastians drink, completely ignoring his own black coffee in favor of the other mans french vanilla.

The sleepy, cornflower eyed man just mutters “thief” under his breath, but the warmth and affection in his gaze is unmistakable as he watches Anthony take a large swallow before leaning forward to meet Sebastians waiting gaze again.

They talk.

About anything and everything; about their families, their lives outside of acting, what they do, who they love, what they _want_ in life.

His feelings, his hopes, his fears. All of it.

The words just flow from Sebastian as easily as water from a river, and he realizes then, as Anthony stands up and walks around the table to sit next to him-phone in hand with a picture of a grinning little boy on the screen, that he loves this man.

The topic switches to the events of their past life, dancing around invisible wounds still too raw to touch before Anthony smirks and pulls up a picture of him from two decades ago, dressed in fragrant blue tights and his hair grown out in an afro, several girls in similar attire posed around him, the atmosphere so wild and absurd but Anthony is looking at him, all teeth and glinting eyes and strong shoulders pressed against his as he watches Sebastian's lips jump.

And Sebastian nearly chokes, hand moving up to cover his mouth as he doubles over and  _laughs._

They could never have taken this away from him.

Suddenly he hears his mothers tired, raspy voice in his ear, as if she is right beside him, asking him if he will ever come back home.

To _her_ home, back in Romania.

It's something she had been asking him for the past ten years, and he knew deep down that he would go back. Just so he could _remember_. Because even though most of his life had been here in America, there was still a part of him trapped back in that quiet, somber old house that his grandparents had nurtured him in.

Sebastian looks up then as Anthony yawns and drinks up the last of his frappe and leans forward on the table as if to sleep. Sebastian chuckles at him and copies his motion so that they're face to face, Anthony's hazy eyes meeting his and a smile lighting up in them, causing Sebastian to smile in kind.

It's in that moment that he knows. He's truly happy.

Sebastian knows he'll go back home. One day. 

But for now, he has so many reasons to stay.

~~~~


End file.
